Rivals
by Sydeb
Summary: Jonathan Morgenstern is the new kid at Idris High and soon becomes the wingman of THE Jace Wayland. When the boys go out to pandemonium John soon meets Sebastian Verlac aka their rival Glass High. When he gets in a fight with him Jace comes by to break the fight but soon his eyes meets a new girl at the scene who he cant keep out of his head. But there's a problem. She's the Rival.
1. I Could Get Use to This

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fanfic and I know this is a very short fanfic but the reason why is because idk if you guys would like it or not so if you like just let me know and if I get a certain amount of people who likes it ill keep writing and the chapters will be a lot more longer. So I hope you guys like it! And I wrote the pairs for the story later on but mainly everything is between Clary and Jace. And of course I had to put a love triangle in this so that is below too! alright cool.**

**Pairs**

Clary/Jace

Simon/Isabelle

Magnus/Alec

Maia/Jordan

**Love Triangles**

Jace/Clary/Sebastian

**Chapter 1: I Could Get Use to This**

_Jonathan's POV_

It was the end of August and I was pulling into the school that I am supposed to be going to for the next two years. The building was made of brick and the windows were almost as if they were tinted. This place could be like a university. The parking lot was filled with cars and students were spilling out of them to reunite with their friends and share every detail of what person they hooked up with over the summer, or how many kegs they went to. Typical.

I found a parking space onto the side of a curb facing west of the school. _Here I go, _I took a sigh and grabbed my bag from the back and opened the car, sticking my left leg out and planting it to the ground and then soon followed my right leg swinging out of the car and placed next to my left. I shut my door and began to walk to the front doors of the school. I'm surprised I didn't get as much stares as I thought I would. I guess everyone is still focused on their summer story-telling.

I eventually find myself standing in front of a door with the windows tinted white and black printed words plastered on the window saying _OFFICE_. I take the door knob with my right hand and twist it down to the right and push on the door disclosing a late 30's woman with blonde hair sitting at a desk with her hair to her shoulders, and wearing a white blouse tucked in a black pencil skirt and some black pumps. She is talking with a student and writing something down on a slip of paper and soon hands the paper to the boy and smiles.

She looks over to me and stands up and walks around her desk and places a manicured hand out in front of me. "Hello, you must be Jonathan. I'm Mrs. Wayland, and I am the Vice Principal of the school." I took her hand with mine and shook it with a forced smirk on my face. "We already have paired you up with someone to bring you to your classes. This is Jace Herondale." I looked to the right of the teacher and see the boy who she was talking to earlier before. He puts a hand out with a confident smug smirk on his face. I took his hand and shook it. I observed the boy. He was basically golden. Golden hair that fell long almost to his shoulders, golden skin tone, and call me crazy, but golden eyes as well. Jace spoke up and released my hand and said, "It's a pleasure. How about we go get your schedule and combination and head to your locker first?" "Sounds good." I replied.

The woman, Mrs. Wayland smiled and said, "Alright well here's a folder that I put all the information that you need. Now head off to where you need to be, don't want to keep you boys waiting." She waved us off and Jace and I exited the office heading to the direction of my locker.

I Walked down the hall with Jace as he kept staring from the small piece of paper to every locker we passed by. We then rounded a corner and he looked and said, "Ah, here it is." He handed the small piece of paper that he was looking at before, which had my locker number and combination.

I started twisting to each number I had on the lock and the locker opened. Jace started making conversation while I put my stuff in. "So, do you play any sports?" Jace asked. "Yeah I do, I play soccer." I grabbed all the items I needed and slammed my locker shut and started walking with Jace while he brought me to my first class and responded, "Dude no way, I play to. I know tryouts already passed for our fall season, but I could arrange some things with the coach and see if you want to come to our practice and you can show what you got." A smile grew on my face and replied, "Man, that's awesome. What do you play?" "I play left middy, you?" Jace said. "I play keeper, and a little of defense."

They stopped at door that said Room 108. "Well we could definitely use another keeper. Here's your first class, my class is three doors down if you need me to bring you to your next class, alright are you good?" Jace said. "Yeah, Thanks." I said with a short wave of my hand and Jace turned around to leave for his next class.

I entered the classroom, obviously the teacher wasn't here yet because all of the students were sitting on desks and throwing paper balls around. I walked over to a seat in the way back to not catch any attention from anyone. As I settled in the teacher came in and had the students calm down and got on with the lesson.

Well so far I survived 5 periods and Jace and I were heading to the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria and he led us to a table with 2 guys sitting and a girl.

Jace got there attention and said, "Guys, this is Jonathan, wait you know what I'm going to actually call you John from now on, it's too much for me to say Jonathan k?" I nodded and replied "Everyone calls me that's actually so it's no problem."

Jace then continued to introduce me to the two guys, they're names were Alec and Jordan. Alec had gelled Black hair with sea blue eyes and was wearing a gray sweater and jeans with sneakers and he was very pale. He seemed a little shy. Jordan was awkward at first adjusting to meet me but then seemed fine right after that, he had brown sandy hair and had bangs covering his forehead, he had brown eyes and was tanner than Jace. He wore jeans, Nikes, and a red velvet muscle T-shirt.

Jace then introduced me to a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes and the definition of what she was wearing was slut. Or whore. Either one works. She had make up covering every inch of her face. She was pretty but if she didn't wear as much make up or those clothes I would've tried to get with her. "This is Kaelie, and may I ask why you are here?" Jace said with venom in his voice to her. "I wanted to see you! I hadn't seen you all summer Jace and I really needed to talk to you, um privately." Kaelie said.

Jace sighed and let her take him in the hallway leaving me with the guys. Right as I sat down with them an enraged girl with long straight black hair with hazel-blue eyes ranting on how some girl was wearing the same shirt as her. When she was done she looked over to me and said, "Who's this?" Jordan responded and said, "Oh that's John he's new here." I gave her a short wave and she just gave me a forced grin and looked over at Alec and grabbed some fries from his tray and sat next to me and started eating them and Alec started yelling at her how she's a fatty which earned him a kick under the table. I couldn't help but laugh along with Jordan.

That's when Jace came back with an annoyed look on his face with no Kaelie in sight, and sat on the other side of me with a huff. No one asked what happened with him and Kaelie and they just continued to talk. I learned that the girl who was sitting next to me was Isabelle but people called her Izzy, and that Alec was her brother. Soon the bell rang and I went to my next class.

School was over and I drove home satisfied with my day today and to just think about this whole new move, I could get use to this.

**okay so please give me feed back if you liked it next chapter I think I'm gonna either to Jaces POV or Clarys idk but I'm still thinking about it but hope you liked it! and once again chapters will be ALOT longer than this... if continues...**


	2. A Celebration and a Date

**Hey guys so I felt real bad because my last chapter was so short so I just decided to do chapter 2 and it took me like 4 or 5 hours to type so here it is I put clarys Pov and Johns hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2: A Celebration and Date**

_Johnathan's POV_

After my first day on Monday, Jace came up to me on Tuesday and gave me the news that the coach is willing to have me come to one of the practices for a try-out. I took the tryout after school on Thursday. Now it's Friday and today is the day to find out if I made it or not.

I got out of my car and grabbed my backpack out of the car door. I adjusted my black jacket and headed to the front doors of the school. I passed everyone in the halls and apparently all of sudden they realize apparently there is a new kid at the school. _I guess they were too caught up in there summer stories than to notice me, _I thought to myself. I reached my locker and began to twist my combination in and soon when I opened my locker door by an inch a masculine hand came slamming my locker door back down by locking it again.

I sighed and turned around to a laughing Jace. It's been almost a week and we already treat each other like we've known each other for all our lives. I turned back around and went back to twisting my combination back again. Jace spoke up after his fits of laughter and said, "So I hope you know the list is posted." It took me a while to remember what he was talking about until I remembered he was talking about me either making the team or not. I opened my locker as quick as I could before Jace could slam it again and grabbed my stuff with me and I slammed my locker shut.

I turned my attention back to Jace and said, "yeah I know I'm gonna check it out right now, wanna come?" Jace nodded and we headed off to the coaches bulletin board right next to his office. There, was a piece of paper that was pinned by a red tack, which had only 4 names out of 9 names that tried out because they couldn't make it or forgot about the tryouts in the summer.

My eyes roamed the sheet of paper and there I was under as _Jonathan Morgenstern- Keeper. _I was the second name on the list. Jace patted my shoulder and said, "You made it! I think this tells us we need to have a 'you being on the list celebration'." Jace said with enthusiasm. I just nodded and replied, "Which should probably include you, Alec, Jordan, and I to skip school." Jace smirked and said, "You're new here for what 5 days and you wanna skip school already… I love it." I just chuckled and we searched for Jordan and Alec.

_Clary's POV_

I had refused to be at the same school as my brother. Last time I and he went to the same school he was the popular one right on the spot for just making fun of me for the entire year. Pfft, asshole by then my parents got into a divorce and I decided to move in with mom in New York and unfortunately my brother wanted to move in with mom as well. Can't blame him though, I would too in a heartbeat than living with dad. But after moving in with mom I changed everything no more graphic t-shirts and jeans with crazy curly red hair, I was now more into changing my style to ripped jeans, shades, iron curled hair, make up, and a whole new attitude. And thank god my breasts grew out more and got curvier, but unfortunately I was still 5'3.

I decided to go to Glass High than being with my brother at the other school I was supposed to go to. My first day started off with me wearing jean short shorts with a brown belt and a black puffed out black tank top with black shades covering my eyes and black ankle heeled boots. And along with my outfit, my black school bag. Once I got to the school, let me tell you jaws were dropping and whistles were thrown wherever I went around the school. I just smirked and walked into the school without taking my shades off.

I went to the office and got my stuff and they told me to wait for the person who was to bring me to my locker and first period class. The person soon came in, and let me tell you he was very glittery. His hair was gelled in all different directions with touches of glitter. He wore gold liquid eyeliner on his lids and his shirt was a white t-shirt with a gold glitter vest with black leather tight pants and black boots. Huh, that's a first to see.

He looked like he came in a rush and gave an overly exaggerated sigh. He then looked to me and said, "You must be Clary Fray!" While looking me up and down. I couldn't help but smile and nod. "And you are?..." I asked. "I am Magnus 'The Magnificent' Bane'." He said with proudness. I just giggled and replied, "Well Magnus 'The Magnificent' Bane, would you kindly lead the way to my locker?" Magnus stepped forward giving me his arm, "We shall Ms. Fray, I can already tell that I like you." He said looking down at me with a smirk. I just laughed and took his arm and we walked down the hall towards my locker.

Once I got to my locker Magnus started rambling about all sorts of non-sense until a tall really hot guy with black hair and blue eyes who actually kind of got that feel of being like Damon Salvatore- **(If you don't know who Damon Salvatore is, he is a character from The Vampire Diaries.)** But I sure didn't have a problem with that! - coming my way. Magnus soon realized I stopped listening to him and that I was paying attention to the guy heading towards me, until he stopped in front me. "I'm sure you don't feel like hearing Magnus talking on about what Magnus' talk about so I am here to save your ass by asking where your first class is." The guy said with a little too much confidence and his comment had Magnus glare at him and he left soon telling me he would meet me at lunch. I handed my schedule to the hot guy and he just smirked. "Well today is your lucky day, I'm in your first class, its math shall I escort you Malady." He said again with confidence with a tint of humor to it. I just laughed, "You ask me to escort me to my next class and you don't know my name and I don't even know yours?" I said with humor. "Of course I would forget to say my name." he said jokingly. He then spoke up again, "I'm Sebastian Verlac and you are Clary Fray and before you ask it's because it says it on your schedule." I just smirked and said, "Well Sebastian, lead the way." And so he led the way to math.

At Lunch I met up with Magnus and Magnus introduced me to a girl named Maia Roberts who surprisingly looked like Bonnie from The Vampire Diaries. _What is with these people looking like characters from The Vampire Diaries? _I thought to myself. I then met another kid named Simon Lewis who had Curly brown hair and was wearing nerdy glasses and a graphic t and jeans. Huh it's like me from before in boy version.

We all got along real fast. Not a bad start. Its Friday now and on Wednesday, Sebastian invited me to pandemonium. Wait sorry not invite, I mean a date. I was really excited and it was on Friday. Well today is Friday and its 6pm right now and I've got 2 hours to do my hair, make up, and pick out something to wear.

I went over to the bathroom and started applying my makeup. It wasn't anything crazy it was just simple. Nude lipstick, with some gloss coating my lips and some foundation buffed all over my face and I added some pink powder to my cheeks and I put some black liquid eyeliner on and mascara to make my jade-hazel eyes pop. _Dayum My face looks good!_ I started to curl my hair in a way where it looked like it were natural beachy waves. I then went back to my room and opened my closet to find a royal blue skin tight dress with sleeves stopping to my elbows. I put the dress on and some black strappy heals. I looked in the mirror_. Not that bad_. I nodded in approval and right on the dot it was 8 pm and Sebastian rang the doorbell. I hurried down to find him wearing a brown collared button up shirt with dark washed jeans and sneakers.

He looked great. He spinned me around and had me face him and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning." I smiled and replied, "You don't look to bad as well." He then led the way to his car and we drove off to Pandemonium.

**Hopefully this chapter was a lot longer than the other for you guys so please tell me what you think if you like it I'll try to update as fast as I can!**


	3. My Rival

**Hey guys! So I know it has been a couple days since I updated so here is chapter 3 there is a little bit of clace chemistry but idk I feel like this is really short so sorry!**

**Chapter 3: My Rival**

_Jonathans__POV_

"Dude were not going to be able to get in." Alec argued. Since Jace said that we needed to celebrate about me making it on the list he decided we should go to Club Pandemonium. But I'm pretty sure either way, if it wasn't a celebration he would still come here just to get drunk and get laid.

"Alec don't be such a Debby Downer alright, I know we are gonna get in because I know the guy who owns the place. His name is Ragnor Fell and either way if he didn't want me to come in he still owes me for… something." Said Jace. Umm not sure I should be worried but alright.

Guess Jace was right we got in without a glance.

People in the club were grinding, humping, groping, making out, drinking, and dancing. So basically the usual and typical thing you would expect at a club.

Jace brought us over to the bar and ordered two Spikes and 3 AppleJacks. Jace handed the drinks to us.

I don't what was in that Spike but let me tell you I had literately so much energy in the world that I could dance all night. And I may have gotten a little tipsy. We went out to the dance floor and Jace was laughing at me for dancing like a crazy maniac. I soon was stumbling around and I bumped into someone I turned around to see a guy maybe my height or an inch taller than I was. The guy had jet black hair and blue eyes and he was dancing with some blonde bimbo.

The guy was wearing this constipated angry look and I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a look of 'I'm gonna kick your ass'. Well John it is your fault for drinking too much.

"What the fuck you laughing about." The guy asked but I think it came out more as a statement. But of course I didn't reply, I just kept laughing. The guy got so angry, he took me by my collar and pushed me up against the wall with his body. "Sorry dude, I'm not into guys, maybe you should just put me down an-"but the guy cut me off by slamming me back down on the wall. _Ow that's gonna leave a mark. _He then spoke up, "You fucking apologize to me and show me some respect." "Oh you wanted respect? Well why didn't you say so!" Right after I spoke, I took my knee and brought it up to his groin, hard. He let me go and held on to the wall in order to breath and was holding his groin with his free hand.

He eventually caught his breath and threw the first punch. His fist hit right at my left cheek which will definitely give me a major bruise. _Shit, how am I gonna explain this to mom _I scolded myself.

Before I could tackle the guy, someone put their arms around my arms to hold them back. I twisted my head far enough to see Jordan's face. "Calm down." He hushed in my ear. "Jace is coming, he'll deal with all this." Jordan Said. I eventually stopped trying to get out of his hold and became calm.

The crowd was still dancing but there was some people stopping to see if they would get any action. Sooner or later, Jace came through the crowd, I see he managed to stay sober and he had a grin on his face when he saw the guy.

"Sebastian Verlac, You son of a bitch!" Jace said with humor and his signature smirk. "You know we prefer to be able to finish this little thing, whatever you wanna call it on the field, so why don't you-"But Jace never finished that sentence. "So why don't Io what." Sebastian said in a 'bring it' voice. "Well if you had let me finish that would've answered your question smart one, but don't worry, you will get there." Jace said with sarcasm. **(Haha yes I got that from Pitch Perfect and Fat Amy Said that.) **A couple of people started snickering at Jace's comment. Jace just smirked. Not until I saw someone come through the crowd. "Sebastian." Said Clary. My sister.

_Jace's POV_

I looked over to see a girl with auburn curls and jade eyes. She had even tone skin. She was small. She looked and seemed so delicate. She was, "Beautiful." Oh crap did I say that out loud. Apparently I did because she looked over to me and gave me a look, but then covered it up with a sly smirk and moved her eyes to John.

"John? What the hell are you doing here?!" She Said. Wait what she knew John? "I may as well ask you the same thing Clary, and what the fuck are you wearing?!" John said angrily. "It's called a dress dumbass and I am here on a date." She snapped back. "With who?" John asked. "With Me." Sebastian Said. "Yeah not until I was gonna ditch your sorry ass when I saw you grinding some blonde bitch with your dick." Clary said glaring at Sebastian. "Oh come on Clary, are you serious you're gonna be a pussy about this." Sebastian said to her. You have no idea how much I wanna to beat the shit out of Sebastian right then and there. "I'm so serious that I'm leaving with my brother and that's saying something." Clary said. Wait brother?

Clary walked passed me and went over to John. "Alright I don't know who your ride is but I'm leaving with you, so let's go." She demanded. "No Clary, you can walk home." John snapped. "Fine, then I'll just tell mom you got into another fight and I won't cover up your bruises and kiss them all better for you." Jordan Alec and I Snickered at her comment and she smirked. "Alright let's go" John said annoyed.

_Clary's POV_

We got to a black Porsche. _Dayum! _But there was only one problem there was only four seats. The kid with black hair and blue eyes when to the driver's seat and before John called shot gun I called it before him. Not until he said last one to the car is a rotten egg and gets shot gun and he zoomed right to the front seat. Three words. I. Hate. Him.

"Um we have a problem." I said. "What is it?" The really tan guy named Jordan said which I believe that is what the guys call him.

"There are only 2 back seats." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, Jace get in the car and have Clary sit on your lap." John said like it was no big deal. Which is a big deal because I literately just met him about 45 minutes ago.

"Uh" was all Jace had said while looking between me and the car seat. I just rolled my eyes. Whatever I'll just get it over with. I was waiting for Jace to get into the car but he was just standing there in front of the car door and staring at me.

"You gonna get in or not?" I said with a 'duh' voice. "Oh right, yeah sorry uh." He stuttered and was stumbling to get the door open. Jordan's, Alec's, and John's mouths were hanging out. _What the-?_ Jace got in and looked up at me and I slid right on him with my back leaning against the closed door and my legs laid out onto Jordan's lap. Jordan couldn't stop smiling and Jace was just not moving at all as if he were frozen.

They dropped Jordan off at his house and I soon after moved off of Jace's lap which I leaned off his lap to get up to where Jordan was sitting which Jace I believed whimpered or it sounded like it. Oh by the Angel I probably hurt his groin. That's got to hurt.

When we reached house I got out immediately without saying goodbye and started taking my heels off while making my way to the front door. When I got in I ran up the stairs to my room and took my phone and started texting Maia about tonight. She never responded back so I just fell asleep on my bed still make up and dress.

_Jace POV_

When I got to the house I went immediately to my room to my bathroom and turn on the shower and I turned the knob all the way to cold. When I looked down I saw that I had a boner. When Clary slid of my lap to go to Jordan's spot her butt put a ton of pressure on me and the whole time in the car ride I was thinking real dirty thoughts about her. I have never been this way around girls before and they were top notch gorgeous but Clary was well… Different.

I wanted to know her more. I had to. But there was one problem after Clary got out of the car Alec asked where Clary goes to school. And Johns reply made me shiver. She went to Glass High. She. Is. Is. My…

Rival.

**So I hope you guys liked this and PLEASE review it would really help and for me to still be encouraged to keep writing this! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do! So you guys might hate me right after you read this. I'll try to update faster so here is the chapter that I have been working for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry**

_Jonathan's POV_

I woke up with the biggest head ache ever. _Great, a hangover, just what I need. _I got up from my bed to the door and went down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see a major blue and purple bruise on my cheek.

I went over to Clary's room and just walked right in and saw her laying on her bed still in her dress and makeup. _Aw, she looks peaceful. _"CLARY WAKE UP!" I yelled in her ear. She started stirring in her sleep and opened her eyes with a glare locking my eyes. "Go to fucking hell Jonathan Christopher! What in the name of Angel Raziel do you need to wake me up on a perfectly good Saturday?" She argued.

"I need you to cover up my bruise I'm going out later and I don't want people looking at me weirdly" I said. "People already look at you weird anyways." She mumbled.

I just pretended like I didn't hear it.

Clary got up and told me to turn around and I did as she was told. When she told me I could turn around I saw her wearing a black tank top with red velvet sweat pants and some white UGG's and her hair was up in a messy pony tail.

She waved me over while they walked to the bathroom down the hall and she had me sit on the toilet seat.

She took out her make up bag from one of the drawers and set the bag on the counter next to the sink.

She took out a bottle that looked like my skin tone and a brush and some nude powder. She then started working her magic to my face.

While in the process I couldn't help think of this one question in my mind. So I just blurted it out without thinking. "What do you think of Jace?" She just gave me a weird look and tried to raise her eyebrows, but failed.

"Why, did he say something about me?" Clary questioned while she continued to brush my cheek with whatever product she is putting on. "No, I was just curious because, well, I don't know how to put this, um well you see Jace is kind of a player." I blurted out. "Yes, I know that John, so what's the point? Are you finally trying to be over protective over me? Because you are a little too late for that, I already lost my virginity." She said.

Wow, um first what the fuck! Second my sister already lost her virginity! "Um that wasn't really where I was getting to, but wait, you already lost your virginity?! To who?!" I said with venom.

"It doesn't matter okay? And what was the point you were getting to?" She asked. I was enrage. "Well it seemed like Jace is head over heels for you and if you haven't quite noticed players don't well, they don't fall in love." I said. Clary gave me well, I don't what kind look she gave me. "There is no such thing as love. Remember, love is to destroy that's what dad said." Clary said.

I just sighed. "Whatever, forget that I even said anything." Clary just nodded.

"So back to your virginity." I said. "I'm done!" Clary yelled and ran out of the room.

I just shook my head and looked into the mirror and saw that my face looked like my face before it even got a blow to the face.

Great! Off to Jace's house.

I walked down the stairs and right as I was about to open the door, there stands Jace about to knock on the door. "Hey..." I said surprised.

_Jace's POV_

I don't know why I just thought I should come here instead.

Alright maybe I'm lying because well I think we all know I just came to see a certain red head with creamy skin and those eyes- SNAP OUT OF IT! I scolded myself.

Maybe this is just phase or something, I'll get over it. I know I will.

"Hey, I thought I would just hang out here for a change." I said with "convincing" Look.

"Right…" John said while giving me a smirk but freaked out look on his face. _Crap! He knows doesn't he! _"May I come in?" I asked pretending to be polite. John nodded and opened the door wider for Jace to walk through.

Just as Jace walked through the door and closed the door the doorbell rang through the house. John just wore a confused look. "You invited anyone else?" John questioned. I just shook my head.

John was about to open the door when Jace heard running footsteps from upstairs and then he saw the person running down the stairs.

It was Clary.

Jace caught his breath as he watched her descend down the stair case within a blink of an eye.

"It's for me John!" Clary said a little too fast. She brushed Jace by and Jace shuddered.

What is this girl doing to me! Clary opened the door to see the last person I wanted to see.

Sebastian Verlac.

_Clary's POV_

"Hey" He said. Clary opened the door wider for Sebastian to come in but someone's hand stopped her. Jace.

Jace was glaring at Sebastian. "What the fuck are you doing here Verlac." Jace spat. Which the question came out as more of a statement as if he didn't really want an answer from him.

"I'm here to talk to Clary." He said. "Ha, that's too bad well you're not needed so why don't you just leave." Jace said about to shut the door in his face. "But- I was cut off by Jace again. "No, I got this for you ok?" Jace said with softness in his eyes. I almost nodded but then I remembered what I was going to say.

"No, Jace I invited him over so I could give him the chance to talk to me." I said. Sebastian wore a huge smirk as he saw Jace's face fall into a mortified look. "Fine." Jace said angrily and pushed passed Sebastian through the door and walked off down to the sidewalk.

I wanted to run after him and ask what was wrong but I didn't I just watched him keep walking down the sidewalk. Soon John passed by me and walked off towards where a pissed off Jace went.

I just looked at Sebastian and said, "Come inside." Sebastian came in and I led him to my room.

Sebastian walked over to my bed and sat down, and patted right beside him for me to sit next to him.

And I did.

"Look Clary, I really like you, and I screwed up. I was drunk and that girl kind of just came on me and-"I cut Sebastian off on his rambling. "Okay, I get it," I said with smile. "I'm sorry." He said. "Just shut up." And I leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips. He smiled as he tried to deepen the kiss and he put his left hand on my left cheek. Our tongues were fighting together and Clary let Sebastian take over her mouth.

Clary moaned at the back of her throat and started to lie down onto the bed as Sebastian Started leaning on her. Clary rested her elbow on the bed to support herself up so she could still reach up to kiss Sebastian.

_Jace POV_

I couldn't believe it! She preferred to talk to Sebastian than have I defend her. God! Hate this, what I'm feeling is never happened to me before. I'm sweating around her, my heart beats fast, my stomach churns, and I stumble and stutter around her. I look like, like, a weak hopeless romantic. And there is nothing that can stop this feeling.

That was when I felt a tug on my shoulder.

"Dude just stop a minute okay." John said out of breath. "What is going on with you?" John asked. To be honest I didn't know how to answer that especially since, well I can't believe I'm finally I'm gonna admit this now, well at least in my head, but, I have feelings for Clary Fray.

"I don't know." I said, "I just felt so mad and, whatever forget about it I must look like a fool right now don't I?" I scoffed as I shook my head while looking at the ground.

"Just come back Jace and just say you are sorry," John said with a sigh while running his right hand through his hair. "Hell no, I am not apologizing to that ass hole." I said with a stern voice. "No, I mean Clary." John said.

I thought about it. Alright maybe I was overreacting, I'll just go back say I'm sorry, and that I was having a bad day and everything will be fine. "Okay then let's go back."

We walked to the house in silence as we got back to the house I slowly walked up the stairs and led my way to Clary's room. Right as I opened that door I regretted it more than anything.

There, was Clary's lips locked with Sebastian Verlac's lips, with his hand creeping his way to the hem of her shirt.

That's it!

**OOOO Cliff hanger! Told you guys you would hate me! Anyways please review and if I get a good amount of reviewers I might update with TWO chapters! So please guys review review REVIEW!**


	5. Rooms & Doors

**Hey guys so yeah I know I said I might update two chapters but I'm not so I just decided to just post this one as fast as I could so you guys could read a new chapter tonight so yeah I hope you guys like it this chapter is definitely about some of Jace's past and I think this is the first POV of Sebastian so yeah hope you enjoy that alright now enough of me! Reeeeaaaaddddd!**

**Chapter 5: Rooms & Doors**

_Sebastian's POV_

All I remember is making out with Clary and then the next thing I see is Jace out of the corner of my eye and he immediately takes the door and slams it in front on him.

I just smiled onto to Clary's lips as she pulls away from the loud bang. Well now I finally made my mission accomplished now that Jace realize Clary is my toy. Now all I have to do is get Clary to sleep with me, I thought.

"Jace." She whispered. I just rolled my eyes as she stared at the door. "Why do you care, all he did was saw us kissing." I said as if stating it like it's completely normal. "I do not care." She snapped back a little too quickly. Wait, Clary, oh my god so he likes her and she doesn't even notice it and she doesn't even know it, that, that, she has feelings for him too. Well I'll have to change that.

This will definitely be fun.

_Jace's POV_

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. This time I ignored John's calls and I ignored him pulling me back instead I just kept walking.

I felt this pain in my chest, I was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. I ran to the nearest park and found myself sitting under a tree.

I placed my head in my hands as I was hunched over. I then looked up at the sky and saw how bright it was. I then looked back down to the ground and took a stick and started making a bunch of squiggles in the dirt. I sat there for about 20 minutes still keeping myself occupied with the stick. Not until I lost my gaze until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Kaelie. "May I?" Kaelie asked pointing to the spot next to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the ground. Kaelie walked over next to me and I started to continue with my squiggles.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I know you are." I said. "You told me when you took me aside on the first day of school in the cafeteria, remember?" I said with venom.

"No, I just, I just don't think you believe me or understand. I wanted to apologize for that night. Jace it was just one time and I was drunk and Jace I really would just want to start over and maybe just start off being friends-"But Jace cut her off before she could continue. "Friends?!" He said with disbelief. "You're the reason why I can't trust girls or have good relationships with anyone!" He started to yell. "You knew exactly what was going to happen when you decided to go to that stupid party!"

There was silence for about a minute.

"Kaelie you should just go." He said as Jace calmed down.

Kaelie just nodded her head and got up. She only walked three steps until she turned back around and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I did love you and I still do, I never meant for that night. If I could take it back I would. I'm sorry for being with-"But Jace just cut her off. "Just go." He said. And she did.

Jace just shook his head and went back to that night.

_I was storming through the crowd to find Kaelie. Jordan and Alec told me she went to the other party. I was pissed. I asked some sparkly dude where she went. He told me she went into a room with some guy. When I entered the room I saw Kaelie locked lips with someone and she leaning on her elbow to support herself (like Clary) and some guys hands was creeping up her shirt. The last person I would want to see kissing my girlfriend. _

_Sebastian Verlac._

He played the same move on all of his victims.

And Clary.

_Clary's POV_

I just kept staring at the door Jace slammed. I felt… guilty. As if I did something terrible to him. Jace and I haven't even had a full conversation and he is already being pissed at me and I don't even know why.

I felt someone's hand hug my own hand. I looked up at Sebastian and I couldn't make out his expression. I mean I thought his look looked like satisfaction but why would he be satisfied? So it can't be that.

I got up and turned around facing Sebastian. "I think you should go." I blurted out. "But I just got here." He said with a confused and hurt look. "I know, its just today has really not been my day and I just really need some alone time to think, alright." I said in a rush. There was a pause and a lot of staring.

"Fine." Sebastian said with defeat. "I'll text you later alright?" He said and grabbed his coat off my floor and kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door. When I heard him go out the front door I lied on my bed with a huff.

_What did you get yourself into Clary? _I thought.

_Johnathan's POV_

I got home right after giving up on trying to get Jace to stop. I don't know exactly what happened but all I know is I gave Jace this pep talk on how to apologize to Clary, he went upstairs and then I heard a door being slammed.

Next thing you know Jace is skipping stairs eager to get out of the house. The expression he was wearing was pure sadness. No. Betrayal. He looked as if he got stabbed in the chest by someone he was close to.

I ran out to get Jace. I kept calling his name. Obviously that didn't work especially learning from experiences. So I grabbed him since that worked before. But this time it didn't. He just tore his arm away and kept walking.

When I got back the only way I was going to get answers was Clary.

I went upstairs to her room and opened her bedroom door and saw Clary lying down on top of her bed and she is curled up with hair spread all over the comforter and she was fast asleep.

She looked peaceful.

This time I didn't wake her up. I just walked out of the room.

**Ok so there is a little bit of how Clary and John start to be nice to each other since he use to bully her and I think some of Clary's past will come in as well. So I know this was pretty short like short as my first chapter so once again so sorry. So I'll try to update soon guys please review you have no idea how much it helps me and supports me. Thank you for the guys who have reviewed! **


	6. I Hate You

**Hey guys! So I am superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Duppppppppppppeeeerrrrrrrrrr sorry! I have not updated in about a month but It was because I had writers block and my friend Elsa helped me out so I thought of this so you might hate me after this chapter but whatever thank you guys for the support and now you may readdd!**

_Clary's POV_

"Clary, just come!" Maia screamed through the phone. "Sebastian is playing you know." She said. "Yeah? He plays? I thought he plays football?" I questioned. "Yes, and that too." Maia said.

"So, are you coming?" She said in an eager voice. There was minute of silence. "Alright, I'll go." I said defeated. I was not prepared for what was coming but Maia squealed so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear.

Maia kept going on and on about how we were going to have "uper duper fun!" _oh boy._

When I got off the phone with her I went to my wardrobe and put an outfit on my bed that consists of black leggings, black ankle boots, a white t-shirt with a cross on the front made up of floral print, my messenger bag, and a black beanie.

I put the clothes on and kept my hair down but with some of the hair pushed to the left side but of course my stupid layers came out curled down on my right side.

I went to go get the car keys while on my way out.

…

When I arrived it was dark out and really chilly and I really wish I brought a jacket with me. It was crowded.

I then heard my name being hollered. I looked over to see Maia waving her hands side to side in the air frantically with a stupid smile plastered onto her face. I couldn't help but see the total opposite when I saw Magnus right beside her with a bored and miserable look.

I walked over to them. "Let me guess, she forced you too?" I asked Magnus with a chuckle. He looked up and replied, "You have no idea." He said with a serious look. Maia nudged him while sticking her tongue out at him while I just chuckled.

"Where's Simon?" I asked. "Band Practice." Maia said. "If you consider it a band." Magnus said under his breath while looking at his black sparkly painted nails. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment with Maia.

"The game is about to start." Maia said and dragged Magnus and I to the bleachers.

We sat down in the middle of the bleachers on the side with people dressed in red and white. Our schools colors.

On the other side of the bleachers across from us was people dressed in black and gold.

"Hey Maia, what team are they playing?" I asked.

"Idris High." She said. Oh crap John's here and he's playing.

The game was starting and I saw Sebastian on the field. People booed him from the other side of the bleachers and people cheered on my side.

But one player caught my attention. Number 5 Herondale was on the back of the soccer T-shirt.

Everyone started chanting Jace's name and stomping there feet on the bleachers.

I then saw John walking over to the goal while putting on his goalie gloves. I then saw Alec standing in position for striker. And that kid Jordan, he was playing defense.

The game started.

"Damn that boy number 4 Lightwood, oh boy I would tap that any day." Magnus said.

I would've laughed but I couldn't stop staring at Sebastian and then always peeking my way to Jace.

The game ended and fortunately and unfortunately Idris won 9-6.

Everyone was piling out of the bleachers while I just kept sitting there. Maia and Magnus told me to meet them at the after party later.

I waited for Sebastian but he never came out of the locker room.

I then heard laughter around the corner. I turned to see Jace, Jordan, and Alec. I wonder where John is.

"Hey where you guys going?" I asked. They turned to look at me and Jace was the first to speak. "Were going to upper New York since all there is here is fucking ugly skanks." He said while the guys laughed. Ouch that hurt.

"Don't worry though I'm sure Sebastian will always be attracted to well I don't know what he is attracted in you anyways." Jace said rudely. Alright what the hell is wrong with him!

"Excuse me." I said dumb founded.

"In a different term all you are is this wannabe slut that has no boobs or ass and is not even a good lay and is well hate to break it to you but your one of those fucking ugly skanks." Jace said coldly.

"You're just lucky someone actually wants to fuck you." He said. "Because you are absolutely not worth it and a waste of everybody's time."

My eyes were getting glassy and I just wanted to run and hide.

And all Jace did was grin while Alec and Jordan were laughing.

I took off while in the process of shoving Jace.

As I sped walked towards the parking lot to my car I could still here the laughter from behind me.

I got in my car and drove all the way home, I ran into my room and jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

My last thought before I fell asleep was I hate you Jace Herondale.

I hate you.

**So once again I am so sorry for the late chapter but now I am on a roll and now know where my story is headed! I might start another story and its going to be a mortal instruments kind of high musical theme idk but im still figuring out what it will be. But please review you have know idea how much the support means to me! **


	7. Glass High

**Heyyy sooo I updated as fast as I could because I still feel bad for not updating as soon! But here is chapter 7! Hope you like it! Btw I know this is really short but I promise next chapter will be much longer!**

_Clary's POV_

"Hey, why weren't you at the party? You missed out on a very drunk Magnus." Maia said over the phone.

"Oh, yeah I just got a head ache and I figured if I went there with people loud, and music loud it wouldn't help much and just make it worse, so I just went home." I replied hoping she didn't hear my hesitance through the phone and won't get caught red handed lying to her.

My mom called me from downstairs. "Hey Maia I'll call you back later ok?"

"Yeah sure." The call ended.

I went downstairs and found my mom in the kitchen. She was looking at her laptop on the kitchen counter with a mug of tea in her hand.

John was also downstairs. Oh shit this must be shits legit dead on serious.

"You're never going to believe this but you see, the school systems, well how do I put this. Okay so, Alicante and Idris have been rivals ever since and a lot people are taking the rivalry to seriously and the fact that we live in a small town and there are two high schools in the town is well ridiculous." My mom started to ramble.

"Just spit it out mom," John said with an annoyed tone.

"They've decided that Alicante and Idris should combine as one school. They were going to call the new school Glass High." Mom said.

My mouth was hanging out to the floor. What. The. Fuck.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I said while shaking my head. "Mom, there has to be another school close by that I can go to without being in the same school as… that." I said pointing at John. "Clary, are you fucking serious," John said looking at me in complete astonishment, "Just grow up and deal with it."

Mom gave John that mom look. Maybe because he is said fuck. Mom then looked at me.

"What he means is that you have to go and be a good sport. Also they are selling Alicante so you guys are all going to Idris' school or should I say Glass." Mom said with a smile. She walked out of the room to open the front door to whoever knocked on our door.

Can my morning get any worse?

"JOHN! DID YOU HEAR!" Said an angry voice. Oh fuck. I guess my morning can get worse.

Jace came storming in with an extreme angry face. I'm pretty sure I saw some steam come out of his ears.

"What the school is-" Jace stopped in mid sentence.

He looked over at me. "What's that doing here?" He said jerking his chin towards me.

"I live here fucktard. Remember?" I said with venom while looking at him in disbelief.

"Why don't you just run off over to Sebastian's house and suck his dick while you're at it because no one wants to hear your whiney voice anyway." Jace argued.

"Maybe I will do that because he is twice the man as you are, all you are is a man whore." I snapped back with an angry face.

"I am not a man whore." He said violently back. "Uh dude I hate to break it to you, but you kind of are." John said.

"Get out of this, this is just between your sister and me." Jace snapped back.

"Whatever let's just go over to whatever that guy's name that Alec was invited to alright?" John said.

Jace nodded his head and they left.

I can't believe my own brother didn't even bother to defend me. And I thought we were actually getting along. Pfft asshat.

I walked upstairs to find my phone on my bed I get a text message from Maia.

**Maia: Meet me Magnus' house.**

**Me: K. be there in 10.**

…..

I was standing in front of Magnus' house waiting for him to let me in.

"Clary! Come on in!" He said as he ushered me to a door. I opened the door to where it leads down to a wreck room.

Magnus' shoved passed me and said, "Guy's! This is my friend Clary!" I turned around the corner to see who I was going to meet.

There was a girl with straight black hair and blue eyes sitting on the floor. She was the only one that didn't look familiar. The rest were on the floor were Maia, Simon, Alec, Jordan, John, and (gulp) Jace.

**Okay so I want to know what you think and what do you guys think on what will happen on chapter 8!**

**PLease review!**

**x.**

**Sydeb**


	8. I Triple Dog Dare You

**So GUys I was on Vaca so I couldn't update so I made this very interesting for you guys hope you guys like this and I want to thank the people for keep reviewing my story it really helps you have know Idea how much I appreciate it. Anyways enjoy and reaaaddd!**

_Simon's POV_

Clary came walking in and my heart started pounding. When I first met her she was scary, intimidating, and out of my league.

Yes, I Simon Lewis have a crush on Clary Fray. One problem Sebastian already made his claim on her. There goes my chance. Wait, what am I talking about I didn't even have any chance in the first place.

Of course the black haired beauty, Isabelle, was well, an eye bulging sight and maybe my eyes weren't just the only thing in my body bulging.

That's when I looked behind Clary and I frowned. Verlac's here. Shit.

_John's POV_

Great asshole is here, I thought to myself.

"Hey Clare bear," Sebastian said while wrapping his right arm over Clary's stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. Clary looked uncomfortable and caught by surprise but then relaxed into him as she smiled up at him while he led her to the ground in the process of putting her next to his side and clutched her shoulders toward him making her squish her body more into his side.

Touchy much?

I looked over at Jace and saw him giving them a look but then it faded and put a sly smirk on his face and shook his head while looking at the ground.

The fuck?

My attention toward Jace vanished when I heard Magnus clap his hands together and sat down in between Alec and Sebastian. "Who's up for truth or dare?"

_Clary POV_

Right as the words came out of Magnus' mouth, at the moment I regretted coming over.

"Who's first?" Magnus asked everyone.

"I'll go," the black haired girl, I believe her name is Isabelle.

"But, before you start, if anyone turns down any dare or doesn't own up to a truth, one piece of clothing will be removed from your body." Magnus said. He then nodded in Izzy's direction to have her continue.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replied with a sigh. "When were you going to tell us you were gay?" she asked.

He turned beat red. "How did you-"he began but was cut off by his sister, "Oh come on isn't it obvious, you've been very cozy with sparkles over there," she pointed towards Magnus.

"Alright Alec, we accept you now let us move on. Alec ask someone." Jordan said.

Alec gave a silent thank you to Jordan and began, "Alright, John truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Who would you grope in this room?"

John didn't seem affected. Pfft of course he isn't he is John the most perverted person I've met, he probably already thought this before this game even started.

"Izzy," He said bluntly like it was no biggy. Izzy turned bright red and Alec glared at John. Don't blame Alec there.

"Moving on, dearest sister truth or dare?" John asked me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to tell me who you lost your virginity to." John asked. Of course he would want to know since he found out I had already had sex before.

I bit my lip and let out a breath, "Remember your friend Sam, you know, surfer guy, really tan, and hot?" I asked him.

"To him Clary?! He was like my best friend."

"Whoops," I said with no care.

John was about to speak until I talked before he could, "Okay! Truth or dare Jordan?"

Jordan looked up from where he was staring at Maia. Oh this should be good. "Dare," he said.

"I dare you to kiss Maia." I said with a grin. He'll thank me later.

Without hesitation Jordan crawled over to her and kissed Maia smack on the lips.

"Cool," Maia said without any affect. Jordan smiled at her and sat back down to his regular spot.

"Truth or dare Sebastian?" Jordan asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Simon a hand job," Jordan said with a smirk while Jace snickered. Oh you have no idea how much I want to smack that smile off.

Sebastian moved away from me so he could take his shirt off, and came back to cuddle into me. That's when I looked over to Jace and saw him stop snickering and he was giving either me or Sebastian an intense stare.

Creepy fucktard.

"Wayland, truth or dare?" Sebastian asked Jace.

"Dare." Jace said with a challenging look.

"Dare you to ask out Kaelie." Sebastian said with a little too big smirk, almost as if that dare had to have meant something to Jace.

Jace stared down at him, and next thing I knew Jace was shirtless, not that I had mind, I mean he may be the most sarcastic narcissistic, conceited, man whore, hot, cute, dreamy- whoa Clary where did that come from?

"Clary, like what you see?" My day dreaming was caught off guard as I looked at a satisfied Jace. Great Clary, Just made his ego bigger than it needs to be.

"What's there to see?" I spat at him though I was ogling at him. Heat started to spread to my cheeks.

"That's not what the looks of your red cheeks are saying." He said with that stupid smile.

"Just play the god damn game." I growled back.

"Alright, Maia truth or dare?" Jace said.

"Truth."

"Rate all the guys."

"Alec, 7/10 Magnus, 7/10 John, 8/10 Jordan 9/10 Jace, 10/10 Sebastian, 8/10 and Simon 7/10.

"Alright Clary truth or dare?"

"Umm dare." I said hesitantly.

"Dare you to just wear your underwear and bra." She said with an evil grin.

I gave her the biggest glare because if I turn down the dare I already would have to take clothing off anyway.

I took my clothes off only leaving me with a black lacy push up and matching panties. Better than thongs.

John looked away, Simon's jaw was to the floor, Jordan's eyes were on my chest and Alec and Magnus were of course not affected since they were gay and well Sebastian's eyes were bulging out. I then looked at Jace. His expression was unreadable but it certainly wasn't his cocky look it was well I don't know he seemed shocked but his eyes never moved away from my body.

I wrapped my arms around myself feeling uncomfortable. I sat down with a good distance from Sebastian and decided to pay back Maia.

"Maia truth or dare?" I said with an evil grin.

"Truth," she said. HA! Sucker!

"Would you rather give Jordan a BJ or have him see your naked body, though you could say both since you wouldn't mind either one happening an all." I said playfully with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Maia growled at me and took her shirt off knowing that she wouldn't answer the question.

"Fine wanna play that way." She said with a smirk and looked over at Jace.

"Jace, truth or dare?" She said with a smirk.

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to take everything off besides your underwear." Maia said with a smile.

I was confused. I thought she was going to hand me my revenge.

Jace was left in only in his briefs.

"Simon truth or dare." Jace asked.

"Truth."

"Who would you fuck here?"

Simon immediately took his shoes off.

Simon then looked to Magnus, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you been gay?" I

"I don't know believe 12ish?"

Magnus turned to Maia, "Truth or dare darling?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Maia blushed, "Jordan." She said quietly. Aw that's cute.

Jordan smirked at Maia's response.

Maia then looked at me, "Now this is a triple dog." Oh no, I thought.

"Clary you have to do it unless you wanna us to see your junk k?" Maia said to me. I gulped and nodded.

"I triple dog dare you to straddle Jace this entire game." She said with the biggest smirk.

I was lost at her words and then looked over at Jace whose face went completely blank.

"NO! No way in hell is she doing that." Sebastian objected as he pulled me to him which was extremely uncomfortable and awkward since his chest was bare and I was only in a bra and panties.

"Uh no Clary I give you permission because I do not want to see you naked." John said.

I gave a look clearly explaining that he was not helping. I looked over to Jace expecting him to object since we hate each other I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me near since I am a worthless skank but he didn't say anything he was just blank.

As everyone started to argue I just sighed to myself and thought just get this over with and walked over to Jace. He was looking up at me with this strange look.

I sat on his lap with me facing him. Oh my God, I am straddling asshat Jace Fucking Wayland. He was still giving me that look. How weird.

Everyone looked at me and quickly shut up and awing at me probably thinking they couldn't believe I actually did it.

I can't even believe I actually did it.

**Muwahaha haha so tell me what you think and I hope you guys liked it and oncex. again reveiewwwww !**

**x.**

**Sydeb**


	9. Meeting Bimbo

**Hey guys so have finally came up for another chapter I can't wait to hear what you think!**

_Clary's POV_

The weekend passed quicker than I thought. It was Monday. You know what that meant.

New school. New people. And new teachers. Fuck my life.

My hair was curled down to the mid of my back and I only had mascara and lip gloss on today along with wearing black leggings, ankle UGG boots and a knitted sweater.

"Need me to bring you to the office to get your schedule?" John offered as we got out of his car.

"Or nah," I said as I walked up to the school. I tried to ignore all the staring as I made my way to the office.

"Clary Fray," I said to a woman with blonde hair. She handed me my schedule and wore one of those fake smiles and one of those "meaningful" saying 'have a nice day!' while you walk away.

All of it was full of bull.

I wonder where Maia is. Right as I was about to make a corner I bumped into someone. I looked up to see someone way taller than me, wait, everyone is taller than me. They had straight black hair and blue eyes.

Izzy.

"Oh my god! Clary!" Izzy squealed. She gave me the strongest hug I've ever felt in my life that at a point I couldn't breathe. She let go of me and started rambling on about how me and Maia were going to have 'SOOOOO MUCH UPER DUPER FUN!'

All I could do was just smile and nod.

When she finally stopped and saw my schedule in my hand she reached out and snatched it.

Her eyes kept moving across and down over and over as she looked over my schedule.

"Well at least we have lunch and math together." Izzy said, "Come on I'll show you to your locker," she grabbed my arm while searching for my locker.

When we reached my locker there was this blonde girl, and an Asian with arms hooked with one another and they were walking down the hall as people whistled at them and staring at their ass as they walked passed them obviously the guys were doing that and the girls were either looking at them in awe or were giving them envious stares.

What's to be jealous? They have a face of a clown or a cake and they were basically naked, I mean I may have in my life dressed slutty a couple of times but at least I had dignity by able to cover my own ass.

That's when someone else walked through the halls. Sebastian. I honestly don't know what we are. I mean I should probably end it right? I mean I like him but I'm not crazy about him or am I? See I can't even decide. Maybe I'll just act as friends. Yeah I'll just not flirt or cuddle or make out or alright basically nothing a couple would do.

He looked over to my direction and he smirked.

I was about to smile back until my attention was caught by squeals and girls that were twirling their hair and making oogly eyes at someone who was surrounded by tons of girls.

Right as someone came out of the crowd I saw the one and only Jace Herondale. He didn't look happy but he also didn't look upset he just looked, annoyed.

I was about to turn away until he caught my eye and that annoyed look on his face faded and changed into well I'm not sure he seemed pretty blank.

He was still staring at me as I got my stuff from my locker and I pulled Izzy away to the opposite direction still feeling Jace's stare.

When I was turning a corner I made eye contact with him and then I looked at Sebastian. He was staring between me and Jace with a not so happy face.

Umm what? Okay.

That's when my view was totally blocked by a wall and I carried on a conversation with Izzy as I made my way down the hall with her.

Izzy and I entered math to only see Simon and John. Great.

Ah lunch. I entered the lunch room to see a seat reserved right next to Simon and Maia was waving her hand rapidly in the air and I believe Magnus was telling her to stop by pulling her arm down. I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked over to them as Simon moved his stuff from the reserved seat and patted it down to let me know I could sit.

I sat down not prepared to hear all about Maia's day and how Jordan helped her get to her class.

Simon didn't really talk, though we did exchange schedules to see if we had any more classes together. We had only Math and History. Good thing he's smart.

That's when someone's binder slammed against the table to the right of me.

I looked up to see Izzy.

She signed and rambled on and on how this girl had worn the same shirt as her again.

"Wow, and I thought Maia talked a lot." Said Magnus with wide eyes.

"Yeah you should see her at home." Said someone who sat down to the left of Magnus.

It was Alec.

Magnus just smiled as he started to play with his food and make conversation with him.

Izzy eventually commented on Simon's nerdy shirt that had some comic book on it and Izzy was rambling on saying she was trying to find a smaller size of that T-shirt for her little brothers birthday. And that's when they kept talking and talking and I turned to Maia to talk to only to see Jordan to the left of Simon sitting across from Maia and they were engaged into a deep conversation.

I just sighed and looked over my shoulder, where John could be? Huh.

"Looking for me," someone whispered in my ear.

I looked to the right to see Sebastian.

"Hey sorry I didn't talk to you this morning, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing really, come on and sit at my table." He said as he jerked his head to a corner of jocks and some slutty looking girls. Two of them looked familiar. It was that blonde and Asian I saw this morning. I was about to turn down the offer when someone spoke before I could.

"No I think she's gonna stay here." Said of course John. NOW he wants to be the over protective brother. God he can suck a di-, "What's going on?" I turned around to be seeing Jace.

"Nothing," Sebastian said and then looked at me, "I'll text you later." He said to me.

I just nodded and turned around to see everyone still engaged in their own conversations.

That's when Jace squeezed his way in between Maia and Magnus and ended up sitting across from me.

John then squeezed his way in between me and Simon.

"So, how was your first day?" John asked.

John has been trying to get on my good side since he has been the worst brother lately. Pfft ass.

"Shoot me?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Can't be that bad can it?" Jace asked. Wow Jace actually saying something to me without be an ass. Well there's always a first for everything.

"Talk about a math teacher spitting on you while talking for an hour or so, never sitting in the front again." I said dramatically. Jace laughed at my comment and I couldn't help but smile. Until it faded. The blonde girl from this morning was coming our way.

"Jace, why are you over here come on." As she whined trying to seem seductive but failing and she even tried to pull his arm to get him to get up. Jace looked annoyed. Again.

"Kaelie," Jace said warningly. Ah so bimbo has a name.

That's when someone cut in, "Go away Kaelie and leave him alone." Izzy threatened.

"Aw Lightwood has a crush on you Jacey." Kaelie said in baby voice.

"Jacey?" I said like it was the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

"Who are you?" Said Kaelie as she shot daggers at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said in a bitchy way.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." I said calmly with one of those fake smiles.

Everyone at my table snickered at my little comment.

I just kept smiling at her as she fumed with rage.

She then leaned over, while putting her manicured nails on the table.

"Listen you may think you are the shit-"

"No, I don't think I'm the shit, but your make up tells it all." I snapped back.

"You little-"But the bell cut her off.

"Nice chat, Bye!" I said with fake sarcasm as I got up from my table and grabbed my stuff.

Everyone was laughing. Can't blame them.

Ah what's next? Gym.

**So I really can't wait to work on and post next chapter.**

**Let me just say there could possibly be a shirtless Jace and who doesn't like seeing a shirtless Jace?**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter please and review and tell me what you think and I want to hear your guesses on what will happen next chapter.**


	10. Trust me

**Hey guys so I was pretty disappointed for the amount of reviews I got but thank you to the people who took the time to review. I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think after this chapter because I know a lot of you wanted Clary to be mean towards Jace after he was a dick to her so I give you the gift of clary being mean (though he deserved) to Jace!**

_Clary's POV_

I am walking towards the locker rooms to get set up in my new locker. Once I am done I start to put my clothes on which consists of track shorts (which were humongous and made my legs look too skinny) Nikes, and a red shirt.

I put my hair up halfway (Like how Ariana Grande's hair.) and walked out of the locker room to head into the gym.

Unfortunately no one looked familiar enough to talk to except Jordan. He caught my attention and started to walk over to me. I tried to look away so he could get the point I don't want to talk to him or want him even near me.

"Avoiding me much?" He asked.

"Dick much?" I said while trying to raise my eyebrow at nothing but failing at my attempt.

"I am assuming you are still mad about, you know, at the end of the game."

"Your assumption is correct, now will excuse me but I have a class and the teacher is about to talk." I said with sass and walked to the front to join in the circle.

I saw a man, he was tall, and I mean tall. He was kind of scary looking too.

"Students I am coach Blackwell, I am the football coach and the soccer coach as well. Right now we are doing a trust unit for the day. I have already picked your partners so when I call your name and your partners name please find them and step aside until further instructions." He said as if he rehearsed that before the class even started.

As the coach kept going off names I finally heard my name. "Clary Fray and Kaelie Meadows."

Oh hell to the no.

The Coach continued to speak and told everyone the instructions they were supposed to do with their partners. Right as he finished I went up to him.

"Excuse me sir but I don't think me and Kaelie would make um well working partners, so would you mind-" I started but was stopped as Coach Blackwell raised his hand up to have me stop talking.

"I am perfectly sure you two ladies will be fine."

"Sir please, I am begging you give me a new partner and I promise I will not complain. Just pick anyone but her." He sighed and rubbed his forehead and looked at his clipboard where he was calling off the partners names.

That's when someone that I least expect to come walking through the doors. Or more like someones.

"Meadows, Herondale, Nice to finally join us." Coach said with sarcasm.

I looked and saw Kaelie in booty shorts and a tight tank top and some cheerleading sneakers. Pfft should've known she was one.

I then looked at Jace and he wore soccer shorts and a white t-shirt and some basketball sneakers.

"Were doing a trust unit let me find your guys' partners." Coach said he looked through sheets on his clip board.

"Okay so Kaelie you were originally supposed to be partners with Fray, but I'll switch Herondales partner, Jordan, to you and Clary will be with Jace." Coach said and then looked us up from his clip board.

"Um sir I am not going to do well with him either-" I began but the coach interrupted me with his hand again as he started to shake his head. "Nope you said you wouldn't complain after I gave you a new partner."

"But sir-!" But he just waved me off shaking his head and walked away.

That's when I heard a chuckle right next to me.

I turned to see Jace laughing at me.

He then stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"Howdy partner."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this fucking over with." I sighed.

We went over to the first station. Rock climbing… Blind folded.

"Ladies first." Jace gestured his hand down as if he WERE a gentlemen.

I handed the gear to Jace. He looked confused. "I said ladies first." Jace said like I misunderstood him and said every word slowly.

"I know so I figured you have a vagina since you act like a pussy all the time." I said like 'isn't obvious voice'.

"Just put the fucking gear on." He said sternly and looking down at me.

"I swear Jace Herondale you are bipolar."

I could tell that I was growing on his nerves every second that passed where I would refuse to put the gear on.

"Fine I'll go first." He sighed in defeat. I just smiled to myself and had a little victory dance in my head.

When Jace was finished putting on the gear he put the blind fold on and we said the belay on blah blah blah crap.

I started to tell Jace where to put each foot so he could reach the top.

"You know you really suck at giving me directions to where I should put my feet." He said with frustration.

"Fine, left foot far out." I said sternly.

He put his foot out but fell forward and quickly gripped hard as he can on the wall so he wouldn't fall.

"There's nothing there." He said angrily.

I smiled, "Exactly."

He just scoffed. "Are you seriously going to be angry about what I said to you after the game?"

"Yup" I said popping the P.

"Clary just grow up and deal with it, stop acting like such a baby." He said.

I let the cord go up high by pulling it down hard where it rubbed into his crotch hard.

"Ah!" Jace said breathlessly.

"If I were you I wouldn't be telling anyone to grow up or stop being a baby who has a cord attached to you and can raise it higher until your balls go inside out and form into a vagina." I said blatantly.

"Please let me down." Jace said breathlessly.

"Gladly." And I let go of the cord and saw him hit the mat on his left side and he turned onto his back.

I looked above him as he took off his blind fold, "Next station." I said with a smile.

Jace took off his gear and we walked over to the balance beams.

"Your turn," Jace said as he handed me the blind fold.

I looked at him in an 'uh no' look.

As if he was reading my mind, "Uh yes you are I am not risking you have me fall off my balance and have me fall on my pride."

"What pride." I muttered.

He just scowled at me.

I took the blind fold from him and walked over to the stool so I could lift myself up on the beam.

Right as I got onto the beam, I put the blind fold on.

"Let me know if you need to hold my hand if you get scared." Jace said as if he were concerned for me voice but really didn't give a shit.

"Go suck a dick." I snapped.

"Nope, but your more than welcome to suck mine."

"You know if I didn't have this blind fold on I would hug you. With my hands. Around your neck. And keep squeezing till you die." I said with venom.

"I wouldn't doubt you spit fire (**That was for you Elsa**!)."

I glowered at his name he gave me.

That's when I felt myself near the edge and falling.

Until two arms wrapped around me before I hit the ground.

I looked up after taking my blind fold off to see a grinning Jace.

"Don't worry you can trust me." And that's when he put me down and then bell rang for the next class.

**Hey so I hope you guys liked this chapter please tell me what you think and my goal later is to get up to 50 reviews so please people review! Thanks again for reading!**

**X,**

**Sydeb**


End file.
